mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Eirin Yagokoro/RicePigeon's version
People sometimes complain that it's difficult to get a doctor's appointment, though it's not usually because the doctor is actively trying to keep people from reaching them, so it comes across as odd that Eirin likes to prevent a patient's advances by force feeding them arrows and keep them sick by throwing vials of acid at them; Eirin can do little to stop patients who do get past the arrows from inflicting their own wounds on her, however. ) |Image = File:EirinRP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot The 14th Doctor's Medic soundpack |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Eirin Yagokoro/Ricepigeon's Version}} Gameplay Eirin is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra three buttons for shortcuts; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for her and dash commands, while and are used as shortcuts for + and , respectively, as many keyboards do not permit for the input of more than two simultaneous button presses, so having players press a single button instead circumvents this issue, especially with Eirin's level 3 Hypers, which require button presses. Although Eirin is capable of basic combos, the combos she can do are rather limited, complicated further by the fact that unlike most of RicePigeon's other Touhou characters, Erin cannot chain her Normals into her Normals. Furthermore, Eirin has less Life than most other characters, making her somewhat on the frail side. What Eirin lacks in stamina and combo potential, she makes up for in keepaway. Many of Eirin's Specials, and even some of her Normals, cover screen space and can be used to prevent an opponent's advance; due to this, Eirin is best played defensively. Through a combination of Burst Shot and Lunar Debris, Eirin can effectively cover the screen in arrows and prevent an opponent's approach unless they possess a move that allows them to beat out other projectiles or otherwise grant them projectile invincibility. Elixirs are useful for punishing an opponent's wrong move and then using her arrows to keep them at bay, while using Saturn V to reposition herself. The version of Eirin's Elixir debuffs the opponent on hit, causing Eirin's attacks to deal more damage for a limited time. The version of Eirin's Elixir freezes the opponent on hit, leaving them open to attack and is very useful for punishing opponents to create openings. Eirin should never be played aggressively unless such an opening can be found. Another unique tool at Eirin's disposal is that her has projectile properties and can be charged; charging the arrow shots is useful for okizeme, hitting the opponent on wakeup. Curse of the Heavens "Apollo 13" is another useful tool that rains down space debris while giving Eirin complete freedom of movement, allowing it to be used both offensively to extend combos, as well as defensively to cover space near Eirin as she retreats. Eirin has two level three spellcards at her disposal, though can only choose one for the match; "Heaven Spider's Butterfly Catching Web" is mostly used as a combo ender and is useful for racking up damage on a knocked down opponent, while "Roche Limit" serves as both a combo extender and an improvement to Eirin's keepaway game, summoning her Omoikane Device to provide her with extra arrows during Burst Shot. A.I.-wise, Eirin uses a custom A.I. script that uses state trees to decide its actions. The end result is an A.I. that can seem a bit more unpredictable than most, giving a fair challenge. It should be noted that the A.I. will not use Eirin's Level 3 Hypers, though this may change in future updates. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | Ground Projectile trajectory varies with button pressed Ground and versions: | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | version: , causes Eirin's attacks to deal 10% more damage version: version: | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Projectile launch angle varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} |47}} | | | }} | }} | }}}} | Location varies with button pressed Remains inactive until opponent is directly above Disappears if Eirin is hit| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Summons Omoikane Device that follows Eirin and shoots additional arrows during Burst Shot Projectile activates 6 seconds after use Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Brawl Mugen Brawn Over Brains Trivia *Eirin's voice clips are Litchi Faye Ling's from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, likely because both characters are considered doctors in their respective series. *Eirin's second generic victory quote is a direct reference to Agnus from Devil May Cry 4. *Eirin's fourth generic victory quote references drugs such as Viagra and their potential side effects. *Some of Eirin's victory quotes reference events that happen in Silent Sinner in Blue, such as Yukari's and Patchouli's first victory quotes. *The version of Elixir is a possible reference to Jarate, an unlockable secondary weapon for the Sniper class in Team Fortress 2 that is almost visually identical to and functions in a similar manner to Eirin's Elixir Special. *Eirin contains a piece of code that activates during Werewood's Beatrice's desperation Hyper. Beatrice's cutscene during the Hyper will be repeatedly interrupted with the sound of vuvuzelas, epileptic color flashes, and pictures of Eirin screaming in horror and agony, which appear to have been taken from various Touhou doujinshi. At the end of the Hyper, Eirin will be restored to full health instead of her Life being set to 1, as would normally occur. *''Genius Sign "Lunar Weapon -Brahmastra-"'' is a reference to the Brahmastra, a divine weapon that appears in Hindu mythology often depicted as a bow that is said to be unavoidable and utterly destroys its target on contact, and only those knowledgeable enough are able to recite the mantra necessary to summon and properly wield it. Although not a spellcard that Eirin uses in the Touhou Project series, her status as an extraordinary genius makes her a likely candidate as a potential user of said weapon were it to exist in Touhou canon. **Out of all of RicePigeon's Touhou characters, Eirin is one of five canonical characters to have a new spellcard that does not appear in any of the Touhou Project games or official media, the others being Flandre (Taboo "Weapon of Mass Destruction"), Sakuya ("Jill the Ripper"), Yuuka ("Original Master Spark" and "Twin Spark"), and Utsuho (Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare"). Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Sprite edits Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2014 Category:Mugen Free For All CotM winners }}